Clothing
Clothing can use to design your character, and also offer various benefits when worn (unlike hair styles or other customizations). In the Character window the first row is for active Clothing (gives bonus and upgrade Kit slots), the second row for youre Apperance (only Exeptional Clothes can be chosen; if Empty, the active Clothes will be shown). Clothing comes in 4 rarities/levels, which can be seen through the glow the icon gives off in certain areas. The level (not to be confused with it's quality) goes from common to rare: , , , (listed as 1-4 in the tables below).Unlike items that are in your backpack (or survivor equipment), clothing is not lost when you die. As your character gets tired, your shirt/pants will start to look torn up; once you rest your clothing will repair itself. When outfitting a character there will be 2 rows of 4 slots. The top row shows the items that are being used for stats, and by default are shown on your character. The second row shows which items your character visually wear, but do not affect stats. It is possible to try out different styles for your character out-of-game by using unofficial dressing rooms: *Wiki Dressing room(code on Github) Obtaining clothing You can obtain clothing in the following ways: *The first is simply the clothing you start with, which you can choose. *Sam Bullock - As of V0.27, you can find Sam (and Johanna) near the campfire in Survivors' camp, and he will sell you clothing for Reputation / Survivor mark / Fraise. (Resets 18:00 / 6:00 PM UTC) * Leveling up *You can find clothing in secret passages or as drops from bosses or any other infected (although themed infected should be killed to get their gear). **Normal infected only drop "average" rarity clothing. * Research projects You can also find survivor equipment on maps, although these behaves differently than normal clothing. All clothing starts off in "poor" condition, even those purchased from the shop. You may only change your outfit in "safe" zones (marked with a star on the map), such as your camp and Lakeview Lane. Clothing sets Some clothing pieces have related clothing that when all worn together apply an additional set bonus. How many pieces are needed for a set vary from 2-4. Coloring It is possible to change the color of your clothes by applying Dye. This customization will remain unless you remove it by applying clean water bottle to the clothing. Upgrading clothing When you get clothing it will start off in "poor" quality, but unlike items you upgrade clothes through the use of the sewing workshop and no longer use various resources In latest version must use Reputation / Survivor mark / Fraise . This can be done 4 times up to an "exceptional" quality. Upgrading gives the following benefits: *Increases hp the item gives (higher rarity clothing gives bigger hp boosts at each stage) *A new slot becomes available (except for when they become exceptional). *Each clothing item upgraded to max quality increases your max HP by 1 (even when not worn). In the tables below, the "Upgrade Cost" shows the amount of resources needed to upgrade 1 point towards the next quality level, which with each increasing "recipe level" progressively requiring more points: In addition to the resources listed below, every upgrade No longer requires a sewing kit any more. Slots Each piece of clothing has 3 slot of one of 3 types: attle, upport, and rotection. You can add upgrade kits to these so long as the kit type matches the slot. The number of slots unlocked (from left to right) depends on its current quality: *0 slots: *1 slot: *2 slots: *3 slots: / Price Items price is determined by their rarity/level. Clothing in the shop no longer can be purchased using survivor marks or reputation. Level 4 clothing used to cost 650, but was changed around V0.50 to give survivor marks more of a purpose. List The "set" column indicates whether or not it belong to a clothing set. Hats Shirts Pants Shoes Trivia *During beta before the clothes shop was added, you obtained clothing through level up rewards; you would be given a "crate" option which once selected would open to reveal a random clothing piece you didn't have yet (with higher level clothing being rarer). *Before V1.14, "poor" quality clothing would show as torn, and had to be upgraded to at least average quality to remove torn effect. *Before V1.18 upgrades required sewing kits and varying amounts of fabric, as well as 0-2 resources which depended on the clothing. Category:Clothing